Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water supply and drainage system for agricultural production, and more particularly to a permanent drainage ditch adapted to improve the yield from farmland.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, a drainage ditch is disposed on the topsoil of farmland, which occupies a large amount of effective cultivated land. In addition, the drainage ditch requires trenching and filling in at different plantation seasons, which is laborsome and time-consuming, and increases the labor cost. Furthermore, a conventional drainage ditch fails to lower the groundwater table and promote underground air ventilation. Therefore, the crop root system is undeveloped, and the lodging resistance and disease resistance of the crops are poor.